The Death Egg Saga
by Shadow8
Summary: After his defeats, Packbell constructs a new weapon-the Death Egg rebuilt! It's up to the Mobians to find out what is going on up there, but they will soon get a nasty surprise in the form of an old enemy and a new terror. ****** Complete!!!!*********
1. The Rise of Rebellion

THE DEATH EGG SAGA

SONIC AND ALL RELATED INDICA ARE © SEGA/SONIC TEAM

PACKBELL IS © DAVID PISTONE

PROLOGUE

__

50 LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM MOBIUS, 12:00 P.M. MOBIAN STANDARD TIME

The large, horrifying beast rotated through the stars. The ship was perfectly spherical, a mechanical demon. Packbell had the ship constructed far away from Mobius so that their satellites and spies and scanners would not pick it up. Now, after three long months, the ship was completed, it's horrible super laser visible with a hole slightly above the axis. Packbell had the ship created because it was the best of Robotnik's creations ever. The Death Egg, originally created with Robotnik's hideous face, was now like a small planet. As big as a moon, it would not stick out much, except for the fact that it was made of metal and had the large super laser shaft. Now that it was completed, Packbell was ready to bring his army back to Mobius for revenge against his losses. He was now ready for battle. The Death Egg was powerful enough to destroy an entire 500 miles radius, and Packbell already had in mind his first target: Mobotropolis. Packbell had his army, and his recruits from every planet in his way. Packbell now had a team of about 6 billion on his side, in his ships and in the Death Egg. He now had the upper hand, and he felt victorious.

The ship was huge. It had thousands of weapons, including numerous gun towers, bomb towers, and even nuclear weapons holds. It had room for about 100,000,000 fighters, 50,000,000 big ships, and 100,000,000 walkers. The Death Egg had 3 main landing areas, one near the top, one near the bottom, and one near the axis. All 3 were very well defended. If the Mobians dared to attack, the ship could handle quite well. Packbell grew impatient, wanting their arrival to come sooner. 

"When will we be near Mobius?" he asked impatiently.

"2 days, 3 hours, Commander." a captain replied.

"Speed it up!"

"Yes, Commander."

***

__

MOBIAN PALACE, MOBOTROPOLIS, 12:15 P.M. 

Sonic and Sally sat in the War Room, facing the generals.

"Are you sure, there is no sign of Packbell at all?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely none!" Geoffrey replied.

"I have spies in every area of Mobius, even in the skies and surrounding space and there is no sign at all. No fighters, ships, or people. I think we may have won the war." Rouge spoke up.

"That's impossible! There were hundreds of fighters and ships that survived the city battle, and I know not all of his forces were in the Icy Mountains base!" Sonic said.

"Regardless, there are no traces of him anywhere at all."

"I have a bad feeling about something, Sonic" Sally piped in.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just feel something uneasy. Call it woman's intuition, but I have a very rotting feeling in my gut. I don't think this is over."

"We'll be on constant watch and alert, your highness." Geoffrey pledged.

"Good. I do not want people to get lax and then have Packbell come along and blow us all away!"

"That is understandable, my queen."

"Shall I have scout ships placed in nearby space?" Rouge asked.

"Probably couldn't hurt." Sonic replied.

"Very well, then. I shall go prepare them now, if I may."

"Go ahead Rouge, dismissed."

She saluted Sonic and Sally, and walked out of the War Room.

***

__

HIDDEN PALACE, FLOATING ISLAND, 12:30 P.M.

Knuckles had had trouble sleeping at home since Julie-Su's death, and the members of the Chaotix were constantly depressed over it. Even so, Knuckles knew he had Rouge, and he really appreciated that Rouge did not mind him talking about her. He loved Rouge and he knew it, but it was too soon to start a new relationship. Besides, his guardian powers were beginning to speak to him. He felt as though something big were going to happen. 

Basically, all of Mobius was worried. Anyone with a sixth sense, woman's intuition, or psychic powers were feeling "something," and no one knew what. It was very scary for all, except those skeptics who believed nothing bad could happen because Packbell was dead.

But Knuckles's gut was not telling him about Packbell. There was something more, something sinister. He felt the presence of an ancient evil. Whatever he was feeling, it scared him to the bone.

***

__

2 DAYS LATER

"We are now entering Mobian orbit, Commander." Molotov informed Packbell.

"Very good. Send a transmission to the planet informing them."

"Yes, Commander."

***

__

MOBIAN WAR ROOM, 12:05 P.M.

"Send a ship up there to see what the Hell that is!" Sonic yelled.

"Yes, your majesty," Rouge replied.

"What is the problem Sonic?" Sally asked.

"They are jamming our scanners," he replied.

"Jamming us? How?"

"All our satellites have been jammed. No signals can get through."

"I'll have a ship ready in 5 minutes," Rouge replied. 

***

__

DEATH EGG CONTROL ROOM, 12:10 P.M.

"A ship?" Packbell asked.

"Yes, Commander, a ship." Molotov replied.

"Get my shuttle ready, we must not allow it to get through."

"Are you sure you do not want us to blast it?"

"We've tried that twice with spy ships, they always manage to escape. Besides, if we capture the passengers, they may be used as a bargaining chip."

"Yes, Packbell."

Packbell threw his cape around and disappeared in a puff a smoke. He reappeared in his private chambers, facing a dark figure.

"What did you need, Spike?"

"I need your approval."

"My approval?" Packbell looked at him with a confused face.

"I have decided to join the Dark Legion

"The Dark Legion?"

"Yes," Spike seemed graver than he had originally been when hired several months before.

"For what? You are the best mercenary I have ever met."

"It is in my destiny. My future is with the Dark Legion

Packbell thought for a moment. If he did follow through with the Dark Legion he would definitely be of use to Packbell, but he may prove to be unruly.

"Does this have anything to do with your defeat at the hands of Knuckles, the Guardian?"

"A little."

"You do know that the Dark Legion is mainly a cult against the Order of the Guardians of the Floating Island?"

"I know. Master Kragok has shown me the powers of the Dark Legion. Those powers are more useful than any weapon I could ever use."

"I thought Dark Legionnaires had to have a special sense inside them."

"I do, Packbell. I always have, I just never knew how to concentrate on them until Master Kragok showed me my powers."

"You request is granted."

"Thank you, Packbell."

Packbell watched as Spike walked out of the room and headed for the docking bay. He hoped that this was a good idea. If not, he'd hate to have to kill Spike. If it worked, Molotov could be demoted in favor of Spike.

****

PART 1-THE RISE OF REBELLION

__

ABOARD THE MOBIAN SPY SHIP, MOBIAN ATMOSPHERE, 12:30 P.M.

The Mobian ship flew gracefully through the clouds, despite the fact that it was being fired upon by Packbell's shuttle, closing in fast behind it. Lasers rang out from both ships at each other, striking holes in both. It was the spy ship, however, that fared the worst, with holes constantly ripping open on the hull. The ship grew closer to Packbell's shuttle, which was slightly larger than the small spy ship.

Inside the ship, the blasts were easily felt. Rouge and her spies yelped at each blast. One huge blast completely rocked the ship, causing the lights and electricity to go out in some areas.

"There went the main power generator!" Rouge called out.

The shuttle neared the ship and drew it into the gravity of the small shuttle. Spies and guards rushed to the main door, prepared to fire at will. The door blasted open, and several Packbellian soldiers rushed in, blasting. The Mobian guards blasted back and both teams suffered losses. Finally, the Mobians ran as more and more robot soldiers piled into the ship, followed by Packbell. He entered the door, looking around. The soldier commander walked up to Packbell.

"Search the ship and get back to me!" he commanded.

"Yes, Commander!"

Rouge ran toward the escape pods, smacking into a guard.

"Well, well. Hello, Miss Bat." he mumbled.

Packbell stood in the bridge with the commander of the soldier and the captain of the ship.

"What have you seen and heard in your little trip?"

"Nothing," he said, choking.

"My ship scanners picked up a transmission to the palace. Where are those transmissions you sent? What have you done with those messages?"

"We sent no transmissions, this is a simple ship sent to check on our satellites."

"If this is a maintenance ship, where are the mechanics?"

The captain chocked, letting go of his last breath. Packbell through his lifeless body into the wall.

"COMMANDER TEAR THIS SHIP APART UNTIL YOU FIND THOSE RECORDS AND BRING ME THE PASSENGERS-I WANT THEM ALL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!"he screamed.

"Yes, Commander," he said, shuddering.

***

__

THE PALACE, 12:35 P.M.

"There seems to be a problem with the communications, Queen Sally," the chief communications officer said.

"What do you mean?"

"We got some kind of transmission, but it was incomplete."

"Send a team up there to check it out!"

"Yes, Queen Sally."

__

***

ABOARD THE PACKBELLIAN SHUTTLE, 12:40 P.M.

Packbell faced Rouge and the other passengers.

"No transmissions, were there?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I found the message that you sent to the palace! Did you honestly think you could lie to me and get away with it!?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Packbell!" Rouge said in defiance.

"YOU LYING BITCH! TAKE HER AWAY AND PUT HER IN THE PRISON DECK ON BOARD THE DEATH EGG AND SHOOT THE OTHERS!"

"Yes Commander."

***

__

HIDDEN PALACE, 1:30 P.M.

Knuckles walked into his bedroom and plopped onto his bed. He laid back and jumped up when he saw his father appear above him.

"Knuckles…" Locke said.

"Dad?"

"Knuckles, listen to me. A great danger is about to befall the Floating Island. The Dark Legion is prepared to rise up again."

"Another Dark Legion?"

"No, THE Dark Legion."

"Kragok?"

"Yes. Kragok is desperately attempting to restore the order to its origins- pure evil by the power of the Dark Forces. He is training the recruits, one of which you must fight. This is your test as a Guardian. You must defeat the Dark Legion before they succeed in the destruction of the Floating Island!"

"I will not fail, Father."

"I pray that you do not, my son."

***

__

DEATH EGG CONTROL ROOM, 1:45 P.M.

A most unusual paring stood before Packbell. Dark Legion master and student. Kragok and Spike stood before the robot.

"I have instructed my pupil to you, Commander Packbell." Kragok said in a grave voice.

"You have?"

"Yes. He has informed me that you too, have been his teacher."

"I suppose, perhaps."

"Remember your teaching, Spike. You were a fast learner, and you are ready."

"Already?" Packbell asked in shock.

"I have done all that I can do for him. His destiny is what has guided him and shall guide him further. You are in his destiny and I am not. I must go now."

"Goodbye, my old master," Spike hissed.

Kragok walked out of the room back to the landing deck.

"Shoot him down." Spike told Packbell.

"What?"

"He is a liar and traitor. Shoot him down. I am the true future for the Dark Legion, not him!"

"Certainly."

***

__

MOBIAN PALACE, 2:00 P.M.

Knuckles stood in the throne room with Sonic and Sally, discussing his father's visit and how they were going to rescue Rouge.

"We cannot do the same type of mission that we did on the ARK," Sonic said.

"I agree," Knuckles replied.

"However, if we could get by their shield, we could go in and rescue her. We could also learn quite a bit about the structure of that ship!" Sally spoke up.

"Perhaps we had better."

"Good, I want a ship ready in 15 minutes."

"What are you doing? You cannot possibly be wanting to join us!" Sonic yelled at his wife.

"Well, I am."

"Fine, but you are bringing a laser blaster with you!"

"Fine with me, Sonic."

"Shall we be ready in 15 minutes?" Tails and Amy asked.

"Yes," Sally replied.

"Well, I suppose 5 people are better than 2." Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"I'm ready now!"

"Good, we shall meet at the landing deck in 15 minutes!" Sonic ordered.

***

__

15 MINUTES LATER

The ship took off and blasted through the Mobian skies, headed for space. The ship went as fast as it could, entering the vicinity of the Death Egg in less than 5 minutes.

"I can't control it!" Tails yelled.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"There seems to be some kind of gravitational field. I can't avoid it."

"What's going on?" Sally asked as the trip got bumpy.

"It's sucking us in!"

The ship drew nearer to the Death Egg docking bay.

"We're nearing the station," Amy said gravely.

The ship entered the docking bay, and the 5 of them hid in the back closets.

"Maybe he won't find us in here," Knuckles said at his idea.

Packbell and Spike walked toward the ship.

"Search the ship for the passengers," Packbell commanded.

"We have, Commander, and there are no signs of life at all. Also, all escape pods have been jettisoned."

"I see. Well, there must be something, check again!" 

"Yes Commander.

"I sense something. A presence that Kragok had taught me to feel."

"There must be something in there-his senses are never wrong!"

"Yes, sir."

Packbell and Spike stood there while the robots searched again. A few minutes later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, and Amy walked out with their hands above their heads and a laser blaster pointed in their backs.

"I knew it, the Guardian!" Spike called out.

"Spike? You're the new Dark Legionnaire?"

"Yes. Your point?"

"Nothing."

"Enough chit chat! General, go get Rouge the Bat. I think it is time we demonstrated this station's power."

"Yes, Commander."

***

__

MAIN CONTROL ROOM, DEATH EGG, 2:30 P.M.

All 6 stood with Packbell and Spike as they looked out the Control Room window at Mobius. Mobius was beautiful from space, but the group was worried as to what Packbell was going to do.

"The recent events of the past few months has led me to this. The Ambush, the Icy Mountains base, the ARK, my ships, ET cetera- I have faced many losses. Now I have the upper hand with this super weapon."

"And?" Sally interjected.

"In a way, you guys have helped choose the target that I will use first."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked fearfully.

"Molotov, set target Mobotropolis."

"NO!" Sonic screamed.

"Continue with the operation, you may fire when ready!"

The technicians pressed all buttons, turned all knobs, and pulled levers. Each technician had a station with controls to utilize in preparation for the blast. After the weapon charged, the laser began to charge. Each of the smaller laser beams converged at one point, and a larger beam shot out through the center point. The deadly blast struck the palace violently, the explosion spreading throughout the city. 

Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge all screamed while Packbell and Spike just smiled.

"General, take them back to the Prison Deck." Packbell ordered.

"Yes, Commander."

They walked with the guards to the elevator and down to the Prison Deck. When on Level 6, all of them looked at each other, hinting at an attack on their captors. Sonic, Sally and Knuckles all punched their guards and grabbed their lasers, then shot the other guards. Robots and guards came running out, blasting at them. Red laser fire flew through the air, striking robots and guards. Several shots grazed by the heroes' heads, but none managed to make impact on them.

"Some plan, your Majesties!" Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Why did you get us into this if you didn't have a plan for getting out?!" Rouge yelled.

"I didn't know the place was crawling with guards!!!!" Sonic yelled back.

Red lights flashed and alarms blared.

"Intruder breach! Intruders are in Block A, leaving the Prison Deck, they are headed for the main elevator shaft, stop them!" the mechanized voice blared.

They ran down the hallways, escaping the hundreds of robots and guards that ran after them, blasting. Several threw grenades. Sonic felt one hit his foot and quickly kicked it back at them, taking instead, several guards. 

"Intruders have breached Sector 5, Get them!"

They ran faster before they arrived at a fork in the trail.

"Knuckles and Rouge, take the left, Amy and Tails, go to the right, we'll take the center!" Sonic screamed. The guards also spilt up and followed them.

The alarm continued to sound.

"They are splitting up, they are now in Sectors 6,7, and 8 now."

"They're getting faster!" Amy yelled.

"Not if I can help it!"

Tails grabbed her and used his Tails to fly down the hallway, glancing back to shoot at the guards.

Knuckles and Rouge ran down their hallway, also only looking back to shoot at the guards. They seemed to be the closest to the ship, until Knuckles ran into Spike.

"Rouge, get to the ship! I'll take care of him!"

"Got it!"

She continued on, blasting at the guards behind and ahead of her.

Knuckles looked his foe in the face.

"So, you're a Dark Legionnaire?" Knuckles spat.

"Yes, Guardian."

"What makes you think you are cut out for it?"

"Master Kragok has instructed me in the areas necessary for my powers."

"Powers of evil, Spike!"

Knuckles leapt at him, and they struggled.

"You should not have come back for me!" Spike told him.

They punched and kicked at each other, engaged in a mortal hand-to-hand combat. Spike chanted something in an ancient language that knocked Knuckles back into a wall.

"You can't win, Guardian."

"Neither can you, Spike!"

They continued to fight at each other until Knuckles grabbed a bar off the ceiling and struck Spike in the chest. Spike too grabbed a stick and the two of them fought as knights with swords. Knuckles continued to strike at him, and he returned each blow, also using his evil magic.

"Knuckles, we're at the ship. Where are you?" he heard Tails's voice.

"Sorry, but that's my cue to leave!" Knuckles caught Spike off guard and slammed the stick into his head, knocking him unconscious.

He ran back to the ship, and they all took off before the doors even closed. Guns still blasted at them, both from guards and towers. They left the Death Egg just as quickly as they had entered it.

"Sonic, I have 4 fighters on the radar!" Tails yelped.

"Get to a gun post. I'll grab the main gun controls!" he replied.

The fighters flew by rather quickly, blasting at the ship. Sonic and Tails blasted randomly at the ships, striking one, but not destroying it. The fighters blasted away at the ship, hitting the main communications dish. Sonic pressed hard on the gun controls, striking one fighter dead center. 

"I got one!" Tails yelled at the same time.

"Awesome, so did I!"

The ship still lashed out at the fighters, which still came back forcefully at the ship. 

"I'll launch a missile!" Tails yelled.

"Go for it!" Sonic called back.

Tails launched the smart bomb and it detonated on the wing of one of the fighters. The blast spread to the other fighter, and both were destroyed.

"We did it!" Sally, Rouge, and Amy yelled.

The celebration was short before they entered the atmosphere.

***

__

DEATH EGG CONTROL ROOM, 3:30 P.M.

"They escaped?!" Packbell screamed in anger

"Um- I'm afraid so, Commander.

"You idiot! How could you let them escape?"

"We managed to place a tracking beacon on the ship."

"I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE GOING! THAT WAS POINTLESS! YOU LET THEM ESCAPE DAMN YOU!"

"I am sorry, Commander."

Packbell grabbed a laser from a guard and blasted the man before him, reducing him to a dead, limp body on the floor.

"Damn fool!" Packbell spat on his body.

***

__

MOBIAN AIRSPACE OVER META JUNGLIRA, 3:45 P.M.

"Head for our Base Delta Zero," Sonic told Tails.

"Sure thing," he replied.

They flew toward the base and docked in the main port. Geoffrey welcomed each of them with a hug.

"Thank God you are all alive. When I heard about Mobotropolis, I feared the worst."

"Speaking of which," Sonic interjected, "were there any survivors?"

"Not many, I am afraid," Geoffrey replied.

Sally winced.

"About how many?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Only 10% of the population survived. Some escaped when the blast hit, some managed to find some type of shelter. The whole city, though, is gone. All of it. Gone…"

Sally cried. Sonic cried. All of them cried the day that Mobotropolis died.

***

__

DEATH EGG CONTROL ROOM, 4:00 P.M.

"Get me a connection to the base!" Packbell snapped at Molotov.

"Yes, Packbell."

Packbell's face appeared on the screen in the Meta Junglira base. He was filled with rage, anger, and hate.

"I thought Mobotropolis would be a suitable enough target, but I suppose that has not dampened your spirits!" he yelled.

"You won't get away with this, Packbell!" Sonic spat.

"I did not contact you for a threat. I contacted you for a more emotional demonstration!"

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"Watch." he replied.

The view switched to the Floating Island, with the Chaotix and other inhabitants sitting at a table talking. Knuckles felt a burning deep in his soul. He knew what was going to happen. They all watched in horror as another blast rang out form the Death Egg. This time, it hit the Floating Island. The camera view Packbell had allowed them to see the Chaotix and the other inhabitants be incinerated, as well as the desolation of all on the island. Knuckles's life, his past, was gone. His purpose for living, his whole existence-gone in a flash of fire and light. He screamed so loudly that the windows shook, and then he collapsed into tears on the floor. He wanted to die. The Floating Island was gone.

***

__

MAIN WAR ROOM, META JUNGLIRA BASE, 7:00 P.M.

The entire Mobian military sat in the room gathered in front of a large screen showing the structures of the Death Egg. Knuckles and Rouge sat together, him with a sad look on his face. Geoffrey and Sonic stood on the catwalk above the group.

"Thanks to the disk stolen by Rouge on board the Death Egg, we have been able to analyze the Death Egg composition." Sonic began.

"Our attack plan is simple- we will have 30 fighters total attack the Death Egg. I want three teams, one lead by King Sonic, one led by Knuckles, and one led by Chancellor Prower. Sonic's team will go after the main power generator, which should knock out all weapons, including the super laser," Geoffrey continued.

"In case of enemy fire, Knuckles's team will protect us so we can deal with the tower." Sonic said.

"Chancellor Prower's team will be responsible for taking out the gun turrets and batteries," Geoffrey commanded.

"We attack tomorrow morning!" Sonic shouted.

"That's right. Get your rest, men- you will need it! The battle will be long and hard, but we can win."

"Why are we not just going after the whole thing?" one soldier asked.

"We do not have the power at this time to attack the whole thing. Many of our soldiers and ships were destroyed when the city was destroyed." Geoffrey replied.

"Are you sure that simply destroying the power generator will help?" another spoke up.

"It will do for now," Sonic replied, "because all power will be knocked out. The super laser will be rendered totally useless, and the other weapons will be offline. This will give us time to plan our big attack to destroy it completely."

"I see. What if the tower is not the only source of power?"

"It isn't. It is the main source. It controls all the smaller units that provide power to their respective areas. Destroying this one will cause the others to be disabled as well."

"What about their war ships?"

"Some of them may be there for protection, but we do not anticipate that to be a problem. This attack is only for a temporary victory- the real battle will come later," he reiterated.

"Now men, prepare for battle tonight. Lights out for all of you is 2100 hours! The battle will launch at 800 hours tomorrow morning!" Geoffrey called out to the room's contents.

***

__

BASE LAUNCH BAY, 7:50 P.M.

The pilots ran to their ships, putting their helmets on along the way. Each one piled into his or her ship quickly, awaiting Geoffrey's command to begin attack. Finally, he dropped his hand, and Sonic, tails, and Knuckles took off, followed by their respective teams.

Geoffrey, Sally, Rouge, and Amy walked back into the base into the Command Room. 

"Here we can watch and hear the entire battle," Geoffrey informed them.

***

__

DEATH EGG MAIN CONTROL ROOM

"Commander, we have Mobian ships coming in fast!" Molotov shouted.

"Prepare the turbo lasers and charge up the cannon. If they still have not gotten the point, perhaps only one more demonstration is required- their own destruction!"

"Packbell, perhaps we should go," Spike volunteered.

"Never! I will not succumb to idle threats. Only 30 ships? Bah! Wipe them out, Molotov!"

"Commander, there seems to be a problem with the super laser- it needs to be charged." a technician called out.

"Then charge it! Quickly!"

"Yes, Commander."

***

__

DEATH EGG AIRSPACE, 8:05 P.M.

The ships drew closer to the Death Egg, most just now realizing its horrifying size and power.

"My God, that thing is huge!" one pilot exclaimed.

"Team one, follow me to the tower, team two cover us. Team three, go after those gun batteries!" Sonic commanded.

"Roger, Team Leader."

"Roger, Team Leader."

"Orange fleet, do you copy?" Geoffrey asked over the intercom.

Tails replied: "Copy, Commander."

"Team Blue, do you copy?"

"Copy, Commander," Sonic replied.

"Team red, do you copy?"

"Copy, Commander," Knuckles called.

"Tails, about how many guns do you see?"

"About 50 guns, some on the surface, some on the tower." he replied to Sonic.

"Orange Fleet 1-10 take the left, 11-20, go right, the rest of you follow me!" he commanded.

"Roger, Orange Leader!"

Geoffrey looked closely at the radar.

"I'm picking up a new group of signals- enemy fighters coming in fast!"

"I see them, Geoff. Knuckles, can you guys take care of it?"

"Got it Sonic!" he replied as he blasted two near the surface.

"Blue 1-15, go after the cityscape, 16-30, follow me to the tower!" Sonic commanded.

"Roger, Blue Leader."

The fifteen followed him as they neared the tower, blasting their laser cannons at full blast. Fighters spun through the air, blasting lasers and missiles at the Mobian ships. Knuckles and his team attacked the enemy fighters, drawing their fire away from the Blue Team's ships. Tails's fleet attacked the numerous gun batteries, lasers blasting at the turrets. Several fighters that had been hit plunged forward into the towers as well.

Packbell watched as his fighters began to lose quickly. He had three other pilots enter, including Spike.

"Several fighters seem to be stronger than the others," he announced," all others follow me!"

They walked after him to the fighter bay.

"More fighters coming in!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic and his team flew down to the surface, shooting at the grand city-like sprawls, the explosions knocking back some people and robots inside and killing others. They drew nearer to the Tower, when the guns grew more rapidly in their firing.

"There seems to be a high concentration of guns on the tower; can I get some help, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Sure thing. Oranges 11-15 go help him, the rest of you split up and go for the guns!" Tails ordered.

"Roger, Orange Leader!"

Packbell and Spike flew at the other ships, while those with them were quickly blasted down into the surface. Packbell and Spike were fiercer than the other fighters. Mobian fighters began dropping quickly. The guns were being destroyed more quickly when Tails's fleet began using missiles, bombs and warheads on a large area.

"I'm nearing the tower!" a blue Team Member called out. He flew nearer to the tower, blasting away. He watched as the tower flashed, apparently from explosion.

"It's a hit!" he yelled.

"Negative, negative!" Sonic yelled back.

"What?"

"You just pecked the surface!"

"Damn!"

"I'll take care of it!" Sonic replied. He flew closer, but felt a stray blast shoot by his cockpit. He looked behind him and saw Packbell and Spike closing in on him.

"I've got him!" Packbell yelped in glee.

"Oh, no you don't!" Knuckles yelled as he launched a missile at the ground beneath Packbell. Packbell screamed as the force of the explosion threw him in a tailspin, falling to Mobius. Spike retreated to the main docking bay when he realized that the battle was being lost. Sonic blasted the tower with a nuclear warhead, causing it to collapse. They watched as all the lights on the Death Egg flickered out. The super laser had begun to fire, but the beams faded out and also flickered.

"We did it!" Sonic yelled.

"Wait a minute!" Geoffrey called from the planet.

"What?"

"Guys, retreat. I'm going to see if I can take care of the other structures."

They flew away, each one launching bombs and missiles at different parts of the Death Egg. They watched as the explosions broke out on the surface. Geoffrey launched bombs and laser blasts at the Death Egg as well. The Death Egg ripped apart in some places, but it was not destroyed. It was still there, but harmed very much.

"We won!" all Mobians shouted with glee.

***

__

THE NEXT DAY

The celebration was massive. Parades were spread through the streets of the destroyed city, and also at the base. The parades were not all; concerts, speeches, and fireworks displays also characterized the mood. Rather then begin rebuilding the city, they knew they must wait until they had completely destroyed the Death Egg. It still loomed in the sky, but so damaged that it would take weeks and months to fix. The battle had been won, but it was a temporary victory. The true battle had just begun………………….


	2. Packbell Strikes Back

THE DEATH EGG SAGA

SONIC AND ALL RELATED INDICA ARE © SEGA/SONIC TEAM

PACKBELL IS © DAVID PISTONE

SPIKE IS © CHRIS CAFFEE

PROLOGUE

Since the Death Egg was rendered totally useless just the week before, Packbell and Spike had been busy getting everything back online. Packbell remained in a secret base in the Titania Desert, Spike was put in charge of the Packbellian fleet, and Molotov oversaw the maintenance of the Death Egg. They were split up, making them more powerful and dangerous. The Meta Junglira Base was deserted by the Mobians in favor of a more remote area- the Snowy Mountains. Packbell had decided to let Spike handle them, while he contemplated his next move. Spike could handle it, he was certain.

****

PART 2- PACKBELL STRIKES BACK

__

PACKBELLIAN SPACE ARMADA, SPACE ABOVE MOBIUS, 12:05 P.M.

A small battleship hovered near the planet's atmosphere, slightly lower than the other ships. The cargo bay opened, thrusting out a small ship filled with spy probes sent to scan each area of Mobius. The probes investigated everything in sight. One landed in the Snowy Mountains. It traveled several hundred miles before nearing a small base. Inside, Geoffrey and the others picked up the signal.

__

***

MOBIAN BASE, SNOWY MOUNTAINS, 12:50 P.M.

"What is that?" Sally asked.

"The language seems to be some sort of Packbellian code." Geoffrey answered.

"I'll go check it out,:" Knuckles volunteered.

He left the base in his jacket, laser pistol in hand. The robot spotted him immediately and fired several shots before self-destructing.

"It was a Packbellian probe," Knuckles said over the intercom.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. As soon as it saw me, it fired and exploded. I didn't even raise my gun."

"Well, you can bet Packbell is on to us now."

"Prepare the evacuation," Geoffrey said.

__

***

PACKBELLIAN SPACE ARMADA, 1:15 P.M.

The large ships flew near each other in the shadow of the Death Egg. Several fighters flew near the ships and Death Egg for protection. The biggest ship was the main battleship, where Spike was located. He walked down the corridors, stopping when he heard several admirals and captains talking about something found in the Snowy Mountains. He glanced at the base.

"That's it! The Mobians are there!"

"Lord Spike, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be mercenaries or rebels or-"

"Do you doubt my intuition?"

"No, Lord Spike."

"Set your course for the Snowy Mountains, make sure they don't know we're coming!"

"Yes, Lord Spike."

"General Naka, prepare your men!"

***

__

MOBIAN BASE, SNOWY MOUNTAINS, 1:45 P.M..

The Mobians watched the ships arriving not far from the base, using the radar screen. The transports were ready, and fleets were assembled for the protection. The ships were ready. A general called out to Geoffrey

"Commander, there is a fleet of battleships arriving in Sector X." he said.

"Prepare for ground assault. Get the fighters ready!"

"Yes, Commander."

***

__

MAIN BATTLESHIP, 2:00P.M.

Spike blasted away at the Captain of the ship using his Dark Legion powers.

"You idiot! You came out of high speed too close to the base! They know we're here! You screw-up!"

The man twitched in pain as Spike took his life. Packbell looked toward General Naka.

"General, prepare your troops for a surface attack!"

"Yes, Lord Spike," he replied.

"Luitenant Poett, you are in command now, Captain Poett!" Spike said.

"Yes, my lord. Thank you."

***

__

MOBIAN BASE, SNOWY MOUNTAINS, 2:15 P.M.

"The ion laser will fire several shots at the battleships to deflect fire," Sally began. "The fighters will attack only when needed. Get all soldiers to their posts!"

"Yes, Queen Sally."

Several battleships neared the base. The cannons fired at them, blasting the hulls open and destroying the weaker ones. Transport ships left quickly. The fighters were beginning to launch and the soldiers got to their posts outside.

"Blue Team to base, we have spotted Walker Robots and tanks." the guards informed. The tanks and walkers began to fire.

"Go after the tanks first. Green group, go after the walkers!" Sonic commanded from the base.

The fighters blasted at the walkers, barely denting the surface. The guards and laser turrets near the base also fired, all to no avail.

"These are more powerful than the ones they used in the city!" one pilot yelled.

"Go for the legs, it may be our only hope!"

The lasers of the walkers and tanks fired rapidly at the turrets, fighters, troops, and base. It was still quite far away from the base, so it concentrated on the ships and troops. The tanks were being easily destroyed, but the walkers seemed invincible. General Naka contacted Spike to tell him that he could land and enter the base soon. The transports continued to leave. Sally and the others gave the command to evacuate. Knuckles and Tails worked on the Mobian One, partially destroyed after the ARK battle. The ships continued to attack the walkers, now using missiles and bombs, which still were no big help. 

Inside the main walker, General Naka talked with his troops.

"Prepare your troops for ground assault. I am targeting the main port."

Inside the base, the final stages of evacuation were beginning as the Mobians began to lose. The troops began to retreat, many being squashed under the walker's feet or shot down by the guns. The main walker targeted the base and fired.

Inside, the base shook violently. The alarm sounded.

"PACKBELLIAN TROOPS HAVE ENTERED THE BASE!"

Sally, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Rouge screamed to the others while running to their transport.

"Get everyone out!"

They ran, but were stopped by an avalanche. 

"You guys get out, we'll take the Mobius One." Sonic said over the intercom.

The doors blasted open and Spike walked in with his troops. They marched down the corridors to the docking bay where the Mobius One was located. They began blasting at the ship with guns and laser rifles on tripods. The Mobius One fired at them, narrowly missing Spike. Spike and the others watched as the ship sped out of the bay. The surviving ships flew off to the rendesvous point, the ruins of the Isle of Androsia. The Snowy Mountains were evacuated.

Meanwhile, the Mobius One flew out of the Mountains and over the ocean, pursued by the battleships and enemy fighters.

"I saw them!" Tails yelled at Sonic.

"Saw what?" Knuckles asked.

"Battleships, two of them coming right at us!"

"We can outmaneuver them!"

Sonic turned the ship and spun near the ocean surface, causing three ships to collide in a glorious explosion. The ship began to shake violently.

"That wasn't a laser blast!" Sonic yelled.

"No, it's a typhoon!" Sally replied.

"Tails, set the coordinates 131,120,152."

"Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn, you're not actually going into a typhoon are you?"Sally asked in shock.

The fighters continued to follow and fire at them.

"They'd be crazy to follow us!" he replied with a wink.

"You're the one who's crazy, we're gonna be destroyed!" Rouge yelled.

Fighters behing him were caught up in the wind and smashed in the waves. Hail and lightning pounded several fighters, as well as some battleships.

"Can't argue with that," Sonic replied. He flew lower to the ocean.

"Now what are you doing?" Tails asked.

"We're going under."

"WHAT?!" they asked in unison.

"Hey, this thing is supposed to be an all-terrain ship, so why not?"

"You have lost it, Sonic!" Amy replied.

He somersaulted the ship and splashed into the water.

"Switching to rudder control. The boosters retracted and revealed spinning rudders that propelled them quickly like tentacles in the ocean.

"Let's hope there are no leaks," Rouge prayed. They went a little farther before Sonic settled it in a small trench.

__

***

ON BOARD THE MAIN BATTLESHIP, 3:30 P.M.

Captain Poett walked into Spike's personal chambers. Spike turned his chair around to face the man.

"Lord Spike, we have spotted the Mobius One, but it has entered a typhoon and we cannot risk drown-"

"Typhoons do not concern me, Captain. I want them and their ship, not excuses and alibis!"

"Yes, Lord Spike."

***

__

ABOARD THE MOBIUS ONE, 3:45 P.M.

Sonic and Tails began shutting down all unnecessary machines in the ship. Any robots onboard were also shut down. The ship began to tremble.

"Sonic, I don't think this area is stable." Sally whispered.

"I think you're right, but we should hold up for a little while," he replied.

The ship began to shake again. Sonic and Sally sat in the bridge, while Tails and Amy went to check for leaks. Knuckles and Rouge had gone back into the private quarters to talk. 

"Knuckles, I know you feel like you failed, but you can't beat yourself up about it." she tried to comfort him.

"But, it's all gone. My past, my future."

"Maybe the Floating Island was not meant to be a part of your future."

"Why not? It was my sole purpose in life to protect that Island and follow in my ancestor's footsteps." he seemed ready to cry. Rouge moved closer to him and kissed him.

"We'll get back at Spike."

***

__

INSIDE THE MAIN BATTLESHIP, 4:15 P.M.

The mighty typhoon blasted apart fighters and ships. Wind and hail pulverized the monsters. Inside the main ship, Spike communicated with all ships.

"That was the last time we saw them," said one Admiral.

Captain Poett walked toward Spike.

"Lord Spike, Supreme Commander Packbell commands that you make contact with him!" he said.

"Move the ship away from the typhoon so that we can send a clear transmission!"

"Yes, Lord Spike."

Spike walked into his private quarters and pressed the button, making Packbell's image appear on a screen.

"To what do I owe this honor, Packbell?" he asked.

"I'm just checking up on you, Spike. How is it going?"

"Snowy Mounatins base destroyed, but Sonic and the rest have escaped. I am pursuing them now."

"Good, continue."

"Thank you, Commander.

Over the surface of the water, the ships and fighters blasted lasers and bombs under the surface. The ships dropped depth charges and bombs, and also torpedoes.

Inside the Mobius One, the rockes around them crumbled, and the ship shook. Sonic looked out and screamed.

"My God, depth charges!"

All the others ran into the bridge.

"Let's take off, Tails!"

"Those fighters are still out there!" Sally yelled.

They flew rapidly out of the trench as the depth charges caused the trench to collapse like an earthquake. They sped out of the ocean, changing the rudders back to boosters. They had re-entered the typhoon.

***

__

INSIDE THE MAIN BATTLESHIP, 4:45 P.M.

Captain Poett looked in disgust at several mercenaries.

"Bounty hunters! What scum! We'll find them."

Spike commanded the hunters to find the Mobius One, but do not destroy them.

"Lord Spike, we found them!" Captain Poett yelled.

Inside the ship, they breathed a collective sigh of relief as they left the typhoon.

The ships and fighters basted at them again.

"Sonic, we've lost our shield!"

"Then we'll go after then instead!" he yelled.

The ship moved and attacked the battleship, blasting its lasers away at the ship. Lasers blasted from both ships, blowing open small sections of the battleships. That's when they seemed to disappear.

Inside the ship, the Luitenants ran to Poett.

"Sir, the ship has disappeared!"

"Impossible! The Mobians have no type of disappearing apparatuses!" he yelled.

"There's no trace of them!"

Spike walked over to them and looked at the screen.

"They won't escape from us, Captain Poett- do not let it bother you. Those mercenaries will take care of it."

The bounty hunters left and went to their ships, among them were Spike's old friend, Ivanoff and an old Mobian enemy-Knack the Weasel.

***

__

ABOARD THE MOBIUS ONE, 5:00 P.M.

The ship was hidden, attached to the back of the main battleship near the boosters, quite well-hidden. Inside, plans for escape were being contemplated.

"What next, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Maybe we could find somewhere as a temporary relief." he suggested.

"The fleet is started to break up." said Rouge.

"Is there anywhere around for us to land temporarily?" Sonic asked her.

"We're nearing Andonia."

"They're not very Mobian-friendly, but they really don't know about us probably."

"It's too risky."

"Wait a minute!" Rouge exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I have some friends in Andonia. Amelia and Robert Powalski! They are the kind and queen of Andonia."

"Can we trust them?"

"Probably not, but they have no respect for Packbell, I'm quite sure. Go ahead. Head for Andonia."

The ship flew toward Andonia.

***

__

ANDONIAN AIRSPACE, 5:30 P.M.

Andonian ships flew at them, blasting.

"No, we don't have a landing permit. We want to King and Queen Powalski!" Rouge yelled.

"I thought these were your friends!" Sonic snapped.

The ship communicator flashed.

"You have permission to land," the leader said. They landed on the main docking platform.

Ameila and Robert ran up to her and hugged her.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" they said, laughing.

"Refuge. This is King Sonic and Queen Sally Hedgehog-Acorn of Mobotropolis."

"The Mobian monarchs! What an honor! Nice to know the new generation doesn't hate us."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"Long story, we'll tell you later. Come inside, guests. No-come inside, friends," Amelia said warmly.

"Thanks to you all for getting rid of Robotnik!" Robert sighed.

"Oh, that's right. He was starting to get on you guys pretty quickly for a while, wasn't he?" Rouge inquired.

"Until that Isle of Androsia thing. We considered talking with you guys, but given the combined history of Mobius and Andonia, we thought not." Amelia said.

"We'll have to discuss that later," Sally promised.

***

__

ANDONIAN PALACE, 8:00 A.M. THE NEXT MORNING

Sally looked out the window of the beautiful palace. Rouge walked in.

"Well, how do you like my friends?" she asked.

"They seem very friendly, but a bit too friendly in my opinion." Sally replied. Sonic and Knuckles walked in.

"Have you guys seen Tails lately?" Sonic asked.

"No, why?"

"He's disappeared. I haven't seen him since 7 last night. That's too long to have simply gotten lost."

"We could ask Amelia or Robert," Rouge suggested.

"I don't trust them," Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Why not?"

"They seem to friendly about the past persecutions." Sally replied.

Tails walked in, dazed.

"Tails, where were you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't-remember."

"What? Last thing I remember is walking down the corridor then-nothing."

Amelia and Robert walked in.

"Would you guys like some breakfast?" Robert asked.

"Sure!" Rouge piped in.

"Come, join us, please," Amelia backed him up.

They all walked out together and strolled down the hallway to the banquet room. Robots and people walked down the hallways.

"We've heard about your troubles with this Packbell guy," Robert began.

"Yeah, he's a real pain!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Luckily, we've managed to avoid him, but now it seems as though he rules Mobius now."

"I know what you mean," Sally replied.

"Aren't you worried he will find out about you?" Amy asked.

"No. We've just completed a development that will kepp them away forever!" Robert replied.

The banquet doors opened and Sonic looked up. He saw Spike at the table. Tails grabbed his laser and fired, but Spike used his powers to throw it away.

"Join us, please." he said smoothly.

"I'm sorry Rouge. He got here just before you did." Amelia apologized.

Several troops piled in, pointing blaster guns at them.

"So am I." she replied gravely.

Sonic and the others sat in the jail cell while Spike talked with Knack.

"I appreciate your information. Here is your reward" he handed him several hundred Mobes.

Robert walked up to him.

"Lord Spike, what about the rest?" he asked.

"They must never again leave Andonia.

"That was never a part of the deal, nor was giving Rouge to this piece of scum!" he screamed.

"Do you feel unhappy?"

"No, my Lord."

"Good. I'd hate for Andonia to suffer the same fate as Mobotropolis!"

Robert walked to the prison area and enetered the cell.

"You bastard!" Rouge yelled.

"Shut the hell up and listen! The others have to stay here. You have to go with Knack."

"Never!"

"You did a great job, didn't you?" Rouge yelled.

"I've done all I can. I'm sorry but we have our own problems!"

"Whatever! Get out!"

***

__

NITROGEN FREEZING FACILITY, 10:00 A.M.

"Very crude, but it should freeze Sonic for his trip to Packbell." Spike hissed.

"This is not safe for living matter!" Robert interjected.

"Then we will test it. On Sonic."

Several minutes later, he had all enter the room, with Sonic in chains.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You're going to be frozen in liquid nitrogen." Amelia replied.

"What if he dies?" Robert asked.

"Packbell will destroy you. Put him in!"

Sally ran up to him and kissed him.

"I love you!" she yelled.

"I love you too!"

He was lowered into the hole and the nitrogen engulfed him. The machine then lifted him up, now in a block of ice. Robert walked over to the block and listened.

"He's alive, just in a deep sleep."

"Very good! Powalski, take the others to my ship."

"You said they'd be left here!"

"I am altering our deal, live with it or die with it!"

***

__

MAIN HALLWAYS, 12:00 P.M.

The guards forced them down the hallways, with Sonic in front of them in his block of ice. Robert tapped a button on his watch, and several of the city guards rushed in, blasting. The others grabbed the lasers of the fallen guards and rushed the troops. As Knuckles ran, the floor collapsed and sent him back to the freezing room. Spike faced him.

"I see you fell into my trap." he hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"I have not forgotten about our last fight on the Death Egg. Or our battle on the ARK."

"That reminds me, how did you survive?"

"By my own willpower. I felt the Dark Legion calling me. That is why I sought out Kragok. Now, my destiny is being fulfilled. The Floating Island is gone, and you shall be too!"

Spike grabbed a sword off the wall and threw it at Knuckles. He grabbed one for himself as well. They clashed their swords together. Spike thrusted out at Knuckles, and Knuckles returned each blow.

***

The guards continued to run at the troops, and all of the others rushed them, blasting.

"What are you doing?" Sally spat.

"Do you think after what you did to Sonic we can trust you?" Tails yelled.

"There's still a chance to save Sonic. Knack is bringing him to Packbell."

They looked at each other.

"Let's go!" Sally yelled.

They ran, blasting guns, to the ship and watched it take off.

"There's more coming!" Amy yelled.

Lasers blasted through the air.

***

Knuckles lashed out violently at Spike and threw a block of ice at him. Spike sliced open a small tube, causing nitrogen to spray out, and it narrowly missed them. Knuckles struck again, then kicked Spike down the shaft. He walked down a flight of stairs, before seeing him again near a window. Spike used his powers and created a field of wind.

"What are you doing?" he asked Spike.

"Getting rid of you!" Spike snapped back. They ran out the window into a larger, cylindrical shaft dotted with windows of the palace.

***

Robert and the others ran down the halls, still blasting. Robert and Amelia grabbed an intercom.

"Packbell has taken over the city, I advise everyone to leave immediately!" she said.

The troops began to fire more rapidly, while the doors to the outside opened.

"Yes! Let's go!" Amelia yelled.

They ran out the door and into the ship, still firing at the troops. The final checkouts on the ship were complete, and Tails took off in a flurry of smoke.

***

Spike jumped out with his sword at Knuckles, and Knuckles returned the favor. The clanking of the swords echoed in the hollow shaft. They were locked in mortal combat.

"You are beaten!" Spike yelled as he knocked Knuckles's sword out of his hand and watched it fall down the shaft. 

"Now, you have nothing to live for! The Floating Island is gone!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU HAVE LOST!" Spike yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Knuckles jumped down the shaft, and fell hundreds f feet to the bottom. The bottom hole opened, dropping him and the other garbage out the shaft. He held on tightly and saw the Mobius One coming at him.

Inside the ship, Rouge yelled in glee.

"There's Knuckles! Tails, go get him!"

"Sure thing, Rouge!"

He opened the door and turned the ship sideways. Knuckles let go and fell inside the ship. The Mobius One blasted away from Andonia, watching as the other ships escaped from the city. Some others were not so lucky and were blasted down by Packbellian fighters and battleships.

Spike walked quickly down the halls to the landing deck.

"Get my shuttle ready!" he yelled at those who accompanied him.

Inside the ship, Knuckles laid down in the medical room, getting treatement for the wounds he acquired from the long fall. They sped away, into the clouds.

Several fighters attacked the Mobius One, but they blasted back.

***

__

ANDONIAN AIRSPACE, 5:50 P.M.

The main battleship flew gracefully through the clouds, using it's magnet to attract the Mobius One.

"Get the high-speed engines ready!" Tails told Rouge.

"You got it!" 

She pushed several buttons.

On the main battleship, Spike was getting a landing party ready to board the ship and take them prisoner.

The magnet drew the ship nearer and nearer to the much larger ship. Tails blasted a missile at the magnet as a last-ditch attempt. The magnetic field disappeared and the Mobius One sped away. Spike watched angrily as he lost his prey.

***

__

ISLE OF ANDROSIA, 8:25 P.M.

The Mobius One was preparing to take off.

"Tails, we'll contact you when we find Packbell's desert base," Rouge said.

"Very good. You and Robert take care."

"Thanks. Sally, we'll find Sonic and rescue him."

"Please do."

"I won't fail you, Queen Sally," Robert added.

Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Geoffrey, Amelia, Sally and the other Mobians watched as the Mobius One took off to search every desert on Mobius. They stood in the Command Center, a makeshift base in the ruins of Robotnik's old base. For once, they had lost a battle. Knuckles was not sad, however, because he knew soon they would destroy Packbell and Spike once and for all. Packbell would be gone forever. He wished he could be the one to destroy Spike. The beast had killed his wife and was responsible for the destruction of his home and his past. It was also because of him that one of Knuckles's best friends was in a state of slumber. To add insult to injury, Spike was now the last member of Knuckles's sworn enemies, the Dark Legion. Knuckles walked back to his room, while the others still stood there, watching the Mobius One fly off…………


	3. The Return of the Mobians

THE DEATH EGG SAGA

SONIC AND ALL RELATED INDICA ARE © SEGA/SONIC TEAM

PACKBELL IS © DAVID PISTONE

SPIKE IS © CHRIS CAFFEE

PROLOGUE

The small shuttle neared the gargantuan sphere. The Death Egg had been worked on non-stop for three weeks, since it had been rendered useless by the destruction of its power generator and the destruction of a large part of it. Three-fourths of it was gone now, leaving an odd gap in the lower radius of the great weapon. The shuttle, accompanied by three fighters drew nearer. Inside the shuttle, the pilots made the boarding preparations.

"Command center, this is Shuttle Yolandium. Request deactivation of the shield for entrance to Death Egg." the pilot said.

"Shuttle Yolandium, what is your registration code?" the voice came back.

"15264564564KLDJSDFJKDHGF5" the man replied.

"Shield is deactivating. You are clear to proceed."

The shuttle sped up to enter the small docking bay, and the fighters flew off to guard the surface.

The ship docked on the small platform, and Molotov and several other guards and technicians stood at attention. The ship landed and the door opened, revealing Spike in his black cloak. Molotov walked toward him.

"Spike, this is most unexpected. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"I am here to put you back on schedule." he replied.

"What do you mean, Lord Spike?"

"Packbell is not pleased at how long it is taking you to repair the Death Egg," he replied.

"But, it has only been three weeks, what does he want?"

"He wants it ready!"

"This station will be re-operational as planned. But we are working as fast as we possibly can!"

"Then you can tell him when he arrives!"

"Packbell is coming back?"

"Yes. I am sure you can voice your complaints to him," Spike hissed.

"We will double our efforts!"

"Good. Packbell will rejoin us in three days."

"It shall be good to see the Supreme Commander again," Molotov said happily.

****

PART 3-THE RETURN OF THE MOBIANS

__

TITANIA DESERT, 4:35 P.M.

Tails and Amy walked toward Packbell's secret desert base, disguised as two robots. Considering that Robert and Rouge had not yet returned from the base, they were sent disguised with a message from Amelia Powalski.

"I'm scared Tails," she said.

"I am too! You think I like going back into a Packbellian base?" he replied.

"No, but still…"

"I know. It is scary, considering that Rouge and Robert never returned from here."

"Do you think they are dead?"

"Possibly. We may be too in a few hours, if this ploy doesn't work."

"I hope Packbell doesn't see through our fake hulls," she said.

"I hope he doesn't know about what happened at Andonia, or he will not accept her message."

"That reminds me, why does she want us to be his gifts? I would think there is some other way to do this."

"Like this, we can save Sonic from the ice, and maybe destroy the base," he answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this, though."

They walked to the base doors, and requested entry. The guards looked at them evilly, but when Tails explained that they were a gift from Amelia and Robert Powalski, they were let in. The guard took them to Packbell's personal chambers.

"Greetings, Almighty Packbell," Tails said in his fake robotic voice, "we bring you a message from Queen Amelia Powalski of Andonia."

"Yes, get to it," he replied impatiently.

"Give him the message, Am- I mean L6O9."

Amy walked forward and pushed a button on her costume. A small picture screen popped up and the image of Amelia Powalski flashed up.

"Greetings, great and mighty Packbell," she began, "I have sent you this message in the hopes that we can reach a compromise. You may be aware that the Mobians and Andonians have a rough history together, that is why I have come to you now. I firstly want to thank you for obliterating them, but I also have a request. I understand that you have received a block of liquid nitrogen in which King Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn is imprisoned. Given Andonian history, I think it is appropriate that we barter. If you give me King Sonic, I will give you these powerful fighter robots, Andonia's top soldiers."

"No!" Packbell yelled.

Amy cut off the message. Packbell ordered two guards to come take the "robots" away.

"I will not give up my prized possession!" he yelled.

Tails and Amy looked behind them and saw the block of ice hidden in a chamber built into the wall.

"Guards, take these two back to programming. Have them deactivated until tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, Commander."

The guards took Amy and Tails and brought them to a large room full of robots. They were set down and a tube was put in their "heads" to make them idle. They sat motionless, not wanting to make it obvious that they were in disguise. The guards walked out of the room, leaving all the robots alone.

***

__

TITANIA BASE, 10:52 P.M.

Amy and Tails tiptoed into Packbell's personal chambers. He had gone to the main control room to communicate with Spike, which gave them time to sneak in. Tails walked up to the chamber and pushed a red button. He and Amy watched as the chamber temperature rose from 10 degrees to 90 degrees. The ice fled away from Sonic's quills and fur, and he fell to the floor, alive. Tails and Amy knelt close to him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Titania Base," Amy said.

"I know that voice!" he exclaimed.

"It's me and Tails," she replied.

"Amy! Tails! You came to rescue me!"

"You didn't think we'd leave you, did you?"

"You have for two weeks."

"We had no choice. We sent Rouge and Robert to rescue you, but they never returned."

"Robert? Powalski? That traitorous bastard!"

"No, you don't understand," Amy interjected.

"What?"

"He and Amelia were being taken over by Spike, they had to do something. We never would have escaped if it had not been for them," Tails defended.

"Really?"

"Yes. He had Andonian guards called out to fight the Packbellian forces."

"Wait a minute," Sonic yelped, " Why the Hell can I not see?"

"A side effect of the freezing," Tails replied.

"For how long?"

"A few hours is what Amelia said," Amy replied.

"I hope it's not for long!" Sonic said.

"Well, well," came a mechanized voice.

"I know that voice, too!" Sonic said unhappily.

The door opened and Packbell walked in with two bodyguards.

"Guards, take all three of them back to the prison cell. Put them in with the bat and Powalski."

"Wait, you knew?" Amy said puzzled.

"I know about Andonia and your little ploy!"

"You won't get away with this!" Tails yelled.

"And why not?"

"Sally and Amelia will stop you! And so will Knuckles!"

"I welcome them to the base. I should hope they arrive tomorrow!"

Tails tapped a button on his watch.

"They will," he hissed at Packbell, "they will…"

The guards threw the three in the cell. 

"Sonic!" Rouge yelled.

"Rouge?"

"Yes, and I as well good king," Robert replied.

"Robert, Rouge! Well, we are all together. The only people missing are Sally, Knux, Geoffrey, and Amelia." Sonic said indifferently.

***

__

TITANIA BASE, 8:00 A.M.

Sally, Knuckles, Amelia and several troops entered the base. They had killed the door guards and broken the code to open the door. They rushed in, blasting at guards and troops and rushed into the base. Packbell stood in the main room and yelled at his Base Guard.

"Get them! Do not let them in!"

The guards surrounded Amelia, Sally, Knuckles, and the troops, making this a quick loss. 

"Bring out the others! They shall all suffer for their crimes against us!" Packbell yelled.

Now the reunion was complete. Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Robert, Amelia, and the troops stood in front of Packbell, with guards covering them.

"You have all caused me much grief!" he snapped.

"It's not over for you, either!" Sonic shot back.

"SHUT UP! You shall all be executed now. Guards, take them to the pit!"

"Yes, Commander."

The guards led them back to a room in the rear of the base with a pit of acid bubbling in the floor.

"The base was built so that it would have at least one of the famous Titanian acid pits in it," Packbell informed them.

"How thoughtful of you," Sally said sarcastically.

"Put them in!" Packbell yelled.

Knuckles jumped back and struck a guard in the face. In the pandemonium, Sonic and the others turned on their captors, punching them, kicking them, or throwing them into the pit. Robots fizzled in the acid, while living guards screamed in agony. Sonic and the others grabbed the downed guards' weapons, blasting back at the other guards. Laser fire flew through the air. 

"Stop them!" Packbell screamed.

Knuckles and Rouge kicked and fought the guards, while Sonic and Sally blasted at the others. Tails and Amy looked for an escape route, while Robert and Amelia covered for them. The troops fought the enemies, and soldiers from both sides fell into the acidic pit. Guards and troops still shot at each other, and Packbell was beginning to worry. Sally blasted at him, striking a box on his back. He yelped in pain and screamed a very loud "no." He ran out of the room, and flung the door to a transport open. The Mobians ran to a transport as well. They flew out of the base and Sonic turned the ship around, aiming it directly at the base. He fired the transport's weapons at the base, blasting open doors. Soon, deadly flames licked through the base. The base exploded in a ferocious ball of flame. He turned the transport around and began following Packbell.

"I assume your eyesight is back?" Tails asked.

"Oh, yeah! Right after I woke up this morning!" he replied.

The transport chased down Packbell's transport, blasting at it in the sunny desert sands. Sonic targeted the guns and shot at Packbell's speeder. Packbell turned on the power to his speeder's rear shield and blasters. Sonic struck a side of the speeder's backside. Packbell fired back viciously, and Sonic dodged it. Sonic rang out one final blast at the transport's rear boosters. Packbell jumped off as the speeder shook violently before striking a large rock pile. Sonic stopped his speeder and walked up to Packbell and punched him.

"You bastard!"

"You wouldn't kill your brother's best friend, would you?" he asked.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Oops, I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"I see you may be upset, I was skeptical when he first told me."

"Told you what?"

"Spike is your brother."

"What?"

"I was surprised too, Sonic."  
"You're lying!" Sonic glared at Packbell.

"I'm afraid not. He is your brother."

Sonic punched him again, and again, and again. Packbell leapt up. He floated in the air using his built-in jetpack.

"Not good news is it? Just ask Sally, she knows. Ask your Uncle Chuck."

"What do you know about my Uncle Chuck?!" Sonic was screaming now.

"I know that he lives in Downunda. He knows the truth."

"NO!" Sonic yelled.

Packbell laughed, and then disappeared in a flash of Chaos Control.

***

__

MOBIAN FLEET, ISLE OF ANDROSIA, 2:00 P.M.

Sonic and Sally sat in their Royal Chambers on the main Control Ship. Sonic looked Sally dead in her eyes.

"Sally, may I ask you something?" he inquired.

"Sure, what's bothering you?"

"Is Spike- is he-well, Is Spike-uh-um…"

"Is Spike what, Sonic?"

"Is he my brother?"

Sally's eyes opened wide, and she did not know how to answer him.

"Where did you hear that?"

Packbell.

She glanced at him, briefly.

"You believe Packbell?"

"He said to ask you and Uncle Chuck."

Sally's head dropped. She grabbed the telecommunicator and summoned Charles Hedgehog in the Downunda hospital. She told him about the situation. He stared gravely from his hospital bed.

"Sonic, your mother and father had three children," he revealed.

"And?" Sonic asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You were the youngest. You had a sister named Sonia. She was killed by Robotnik when he was named Julian because she knew what he was planning. The oldest was named Matthew. He ran away from home at age 10. He changed his name to Spike and became an assassin and mercenary. Spike is your brother."

"So, it's true."

"I'm afraid so."

"Thank you, Uncle Chuck."

"Goodbye, my boy." His image faded out.

Sonic sank in his chair and looked at Sally. She sat in his lap and put her arms around him.

"I don't believe this is happening," he said despairingly.

"I think we have all had way too much pain in this war," Sally said comfortingly.

"My long-lost brother is a vicious murderer."

"It's ok, Sonic."

"No, it's not."

"Don't worry about it. Geoffrey has called a meeting of the military for out attack on the Death Egg. Make sure you aren't so melancholy then."

"I need some rest. This month has been too eventful."

"Can't argue with that!"

***

__

DEATH EGG DOCKING BAY, MOBIAN ORBIT, 3:05 P.M.

Hundreds of fighters made a circular orbit around the Docking Bay. Packbell's personal shuttle was guided toward the open hole. The ship landed gracefully on the larger area. Every officer, technician, etc. on the Death Egg was standing at attention in neat rows. The shuttle door opened and Packbell stepped out. He walked toward Spike and Molotov.

"Commander, so good to see you again!" Molotov said cheerfully.

"Good to be back onboard, Molotov," he replied.

"The Death Egg is almost re-operational," Spike reported.

"Good. The ship is in good condition, but it would be nice not to have all those open holes!"

"We are working on that, Commander," Molotov spoke up.

"Good. I trust the weapon will be back online in a day?"

"Certainly," Spike said.

"Good. Everything is going smoothly."

***

__

MOBIAN FLEET, ISLE OF ANDROSIA, 7:30 P.M. 

Geoffrey stood on the catwalk in front of the entire military.

"Now is the time for the real attack!" he said.

Sonic stood up and walked toward him.

"This is the time for the destruction of the Death Egg," he said.

"Our spies have learned the details of the Death Egg. The main apparatus is the main nuclear reactor in the very center of the sphere," Sonic announced.

"The only way to the reactor is through the main super laser shaft. We have assembled a fleet to enter the shaft and take out the reactor," Geoffrey said.

"However," Sonic interjected, "to do so, we must get past their shield. They have a deflector shield protecting the Death Egg located in the Forest of Illusion. A small strike team will lead an attack on the base and deactivate the shield."

"Our only problem is finding someone to do it," Geoffrey added.

"I will!" Knuckles spoke up.

"I join him!" Rouge said.

"As will I!" Robert and Amelia were both standing.

"Very good! You will receive your instructions after the meeting. King Sonic and Chancellor Prower will lead the attack on the Death Egg itself! We are deploying the entire military to take out this menace once and for all!"

In less than an hour, the team was assembled and ready. Knuckles, Rouge, Amelia and Robert each got into a fighter and left for the Forest of Illusion with a small strike team. The others were assembled but would wait a while until the shield was down.

***

__

MAIN CONTROL ROOM, DEATH EGG, 12:00 A.M.

Spike walked toward Packbell. Packbell faced him.

"You called for me?" Spike asked.

"Have the fleet assemble a few miles away from the Death Egg. They will remain here in case they are needed."

"What of the reports of the Mobian fleet assembled on Androsia?"

"It is of no concern to us! Your work here is finished. Go to the main battleship. You are in charge of it, now."

"Yes, Packbell." He left the room.

***

__

FOREST OF ILLUSION, 8:00 A.M.

"All ships report in," Knuckles commanded.

"Rouge here."

"Robert here."

"Amelia here."

"A-1 reporting in."

"A-2 reporting."

"RA1 here."

"RA2 here"

"RB1 here"

"RB2 here."

"K-1 here."

"K-2 here"

"Prepare for attack."

All the ships flew faster as they neared the base. They could see the satellite drawing closer.

"We're almost there!" Knuckles said happily.

__

***

MAIN CONTROL ROOM, DEATH EGG, 8:05 A.M.

Packbell watched Spike on the screen.

"There is a small fleet nearing the shield oin the Forest of Illusion!" he said.

"Not a problem! They are walking into a trap! They will soon find that I always know when they are coming!"

***

__

FOREST OF ILLUSION, 8:06 A.M.

"Knuckles! Enemy ships coming in fast!" Rouge yelled.

"What? How is this possible!"

"They knew we were coming!" Robert yelled.

Fighters came at the small team and blasted at them.

"Fire at the base!" Knuckles ordered.

The fighters shot their lasers, missiles, and bombs at the base, but they never even pierced the metallic skin of the colossal bunker. Packbellian fighters flew at them, lasers flying. 

"It's not working!" Amelia replied.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

The ships were trying diligently to avoid the enemy fire, but now the base's batteries were firing at them as well. AB1 and A-2 had already been shot down.

"Go for the satellite!" Knuckles yelled.

Robert flew at the satellite and shot a missile, but it exploded, doing no damage to the base.

"I hope Geoffrey and the guys wait a few minutes!"

***

__

DEATH EGG, MOBIAN SPACE, 8:30 A.M.

The Mobian fleet left the planet and gathered near the Death Egg and Packbellian ships.

"They should have that shield down now," Sonic said.

"All ships report in," Geoffrey said.

"Blue leader standing by," Sonic replied. All 30 of his ships reported in, followed by Tails and his 30, as well as the Red, Green, and Gray groups. All ships reported in, and flew toward the Death Egg.

"Sonic, I'm not getting a reading on that shield!" Tails called out.

"We should be able to get some reading on it, up or down."

"They're jamming us!"

"How can they be jamming us if they don't know we're coming…" his voice trailed off.

"Fuck! Break off the attack! The shield is still up!"

"Are you sure?" Geoffrey asked.

"YES! PULL UP!! EVERYONE PULL UP!!"

All ships backed away from the Death Egg.

"Take evasive action! Green and Grey group, stick close to the command ship!" Geoffrey yelled.

"Commander St. John, we have enemy ships in Sector 50!" one admiral yelled.

"It's a trap!" he cried.

"Sonic, fighters coming in!" Tails yelled.

Hundreds of fighters poured out of the Death Egg and the battleships, blasting away at them.

"There's too many of them!" one pilot yelled.

The Mobian ships fired back at them, while the battleships did not budge an inch. The fighters were coming at them fiercely, showing no mercy in their firing.

"Accelerate and draw their fire away from our ships!" Sonic yelled.

"Roger, King Sonic." 

Three fighters broke off from a larger group and blasted at the large ships.

***

__

FOREST OF ILLUSION, 9:00 A.M.

Knuckles and the others still fought gallantly against the base protection. They still fired all weapons they had at the large base, not once damaging it.

"Amelia, maybe you should go after the rear!" Knuckles suggested.

"I'm on it, Knuckles."

"K-2, are you still with me?"

"Roger, General. I've got someone behind me. Can anyone take care of it?"

Rouge flew behind the Packbellian fighter and blew it away.

"Thanks, Rouge."

"That base can't be invincible!" Robert yelled.

"Use a nuke!"

Robert launched a nuclear warhead at the base, but a laser blast hit it, causing it to destroy three Mobians and four Packbellian fighters.

__

***

DEATH EGG, 9:20 A.M.

The Mobians still fought the fighters, gradually getting rid of a few. However, every fighter they destroyed seemed to be recreated as four more came at them from the ships. Tails and another fighter attacked a group headed for the main ship.

"Watch it Tails, three from above!" Sonic called out. Three fighters followed behind him.

"Cut to the left, I'll take the leader," the pilot said.

"Orange 5, Orange 4, pull in." Tails said

"Copy, Orange Leader."

Orange 5 attacked the fighters, as did Orange 4. The enemy fighters shot back as they exploded. 

"They're heading for the Command Ship!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm on it, your majesty!"

"Three of them coming in at 25 degrees."

"I got it, Blue 25," Sonic said

Sonic blasted at several fighters and pulled up, facing the fleet of battleships.

"Only the fighters are attacking, what are the battleships waiting for?" he asked.

Several more fighters attacked him, striking one of his wings.

"King Sonic, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jack, just a little nick on my left wing."

"Roger."

Four fighters attacked Sonic, but Tails and two others covered his rear. 

***

__

DEATH EGG CONTROL ROOM, 9:30 A.M.

Packbell picked up his intercom as he watched the battle outside.

"Sonic, Tails, hello to you all. I just wanted to say hello. I know you thought you had caught us by surprise before we had a chance to finish our systems, but apparently you were mistaken!"

***

__

MAIN BATTLESHIP, 9:32 A.M.

"We are in attack position now, Lord Spike," a Lieutenant informed him.  
"Good. Hold here."

"We're not going to attack?" he asked.

"I have my orders from Packbell himself, he said that he has something special planned for them."

"Yes, Lord Spike."

Spike looked out at the battle.

***

__

DEATH EGG CONTROL ROOM, 9:35 A.M.

"Let them see how well prepared we are!" Packbell hissed.

"Fire at will, Molotov."

"Commence Primary Ignition," one technician said as they began.

The technicians pushed buttons and turned knobs. All the preparations were made. Packbell looked to the other technicians.

"Fire!" he commanded.

Just as it had done twice before, the Death Egg's super laser fired, only now more quickly and violently than before.

***

__

DEATH EGG, SPACE, 9:37 A.M.

The Death Egg laser struck a Mobian ship.

"That blast came from the Death Egg!" Sonic said in shock.

"All craft prepare to retreat," Geoffrey said.

"We won't get another chance at this, Geoffrey," Sonic replied.

"We have no choice, Sonic. We can't repel firepower of that magnitude."

"Knux will have that shield down, we have to give him more time!"

***

__

FOREST OF ILLUSION, 10:00 A.M.

Knuckles looked as he saw a train coming toward the base.

"Look! A supply train!" he said.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Team, follow me. If we can't take out the base, we'll take out that train!"

Knuckles and Rouge swooped down on the train, blasting away several different cars. Amelia and Robert led their fighters for the base, still with no progress.

Two more Mobian fighters were shot down while Knuckles blew up a fuel tanker. Lasers flew through the air as the train began to defend itself with missile and gun batteries.

"The train is too long!" Rouge yelped.

"Try to derail it!"

Three Packbellian fighters flew behind Rouge, but Amelia blasted them into a million pieces.

"It's not working!" A-1 called out.

"Don't give up just yet!" Knuckles yelled back.

***

__

DEATH EGG, SPACE, 10:20 A.M.

The Death Egg fired again, striking another cruiser and taking out several other Mobian ships and fighters with it. Sonic flew toward the Packbellian ships.

"Go closer! Get as close as you can and engage those battleships at Grosse Point Blank!" he yelled.

"That closely we won't last long against those battleships!" Geoffrey debated.

"We'll last longer than we will against the Death Egg! And maybe we'll take a few battleships with us!"

The fighters flew over the vast battleships, firing at laser batteries and enemy fighters. Sonic launched a missile and hit a large city scape structure on one ship, while several other fighters from his group attacked another, gliding over the surface and around the sides, still blasting at the laser guns and cannons that defended the ship.

"I'm hit!" one fighter yelled as the Packbellian ships blasted him away.

***

__

FOREST OF ILLUSION, 10:45 A.M.

Rouge, do you see the direction of the tracks?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why is there a track coming out of the rear of the base?"

"To enter with supplies."

"The supply depot is over there."

"That's where the train leaves!" Knuckles said as he scanned it.

The train was rolling along on the tracks, getting close to a fork in the track. To the left, the depot, to the right, the base.

"Rouge look out!" Knuckles screamed as fifteen fighters blasted at her. Knuckles and Robert covered her, taking out the other ships.

***

__

DEATH EGG, SPACE, 11:00 A.M.

"Look out, Squadron at 67 degrees!" Sonic alerted his fighters.

"I'm on it Your Highness!" Blue 2 piped up.

A Mobian battleship flew right next to a Packbellian ship and the two shot at each other.

"Come on, Knux old pal. Don't let me down!" Sonic mumbled.

***

__

FOREST OF ILLUSION, 11:05 A.M.

Knuckles and Rouge both shot at the switch breaker, and the tracks switched. The train was now headed directly for the base.

"We did it!" Rouge yelled.

The train was speeding directly toward the base.

"NO! HIT THE BRAKES!" the Conductor yelled.

"All craft pull away from the base!" Knuckles yelled. The remaining 5 Mobian ships pulled away fast. They looked behind them and watched as the train smashed into the base. The train's front end smashed into a wall, and the base began to explode in a chain reaction. They all hooped and hollered in glee as the base exploded violently, throwing debris all around, and as the deadly fire spread through the trees.

***

__

DEATH EGG, SPACE, 11:20 A.M.

"The shield is down! Commence attack on the Death Egg!" Geoffrey yelled.

"I told you they'd do it!" Sonic yelled happily

"All fighters follow us!" Tails called out.

The ships flew toward the Death Egg and glided across the surface, going toward the main super laser shaft. The gun batteries were stronger now than they had been the first time, and fired more rapidly. 

"Let's hope they don't decide to fire this thing again!" Sonic prayed.

Several fighters followed Sonic and Tails inside the shaft.

"Here goes nothing," Tails said.

"Lock onto the strongest power source, it should be the reactor," Sonic said.

Fighters fire and hit a few Mobian ships.

"Split up and head back to the surface, see if some of those fighters will follow you."

Several fighters broke off, followed by enemy fighters.

Geoffrey watched several battleships blow up.

"We've got to give those fighters more time," he said, "concentrate all fire on the main battleship!"

Five fighters shot at the bridge on the main ship, causing it to rumble.

"Lord Spike, we've lost the main shield!" one man yelled.

"Intensify our forward batteries, I don't want anything to get through here!" he replied.

Three fighters began to spin out of control as the batteries hit their wings. On was headed straight for the bridge window.

"STOP HIM!" Spike yelled.

"Too late!" Captain Poett yelled.

He and Spike jumped off the catwalk as the ships crashed into the bridge. The ships continued to fire at the main ship, and it exploded from the rear. The back began to explode, and it spread to the middle and front like a chain reaction. The main ship was gone.

Sonic and Tails were the only fighters that entered the main suerlaser shaft. They flew farther, finally entering the main reactor chamber. 

"Tails, take the left tower, I'll get the main tower."

"Sure thing, Sonic."

Tails blasted the left tower and Sonic launched a warhead at the main portion. He and Tails flew at nearly a warp speed out of the shaft, with flames behind them all the way. Tails left the shaft first, and flew faster away. The fire still followed directly behind Sonic, almost engulfing him a few times. Sonic finally shot out of the shaft and rejoined the fleet. They watched as the Death Egg ripped open violently, spouting fire, smoke, and sparks everywhere. This time, they had truly won. Not a loss, as in Andonia or the Snowy Mountains. Not a narrow victory like in the city ambush, and not a small victory like the first battle against the Death Egg. They had won. Now, the task was to rebuild Mobius and their lives…

THE END


End file.
